Creation Era
The Creation Era is the first period of time which details the creation of the universe, the planets, and life on Urath. This era also includes the Creation War, a fate-changing war that built the universe and set the stage for the end times. Timeline C1-D1-U1 *A flicker of light emerges from the Nothingness. *Light Force and Dark Force spontaneously appear and kick start the beginning of time. *Dark Force threatens to overrun Light Force, and the two forces expand across the Nothingness, filling it with something. C1000 *Shikara is born of Light and Dark Magic. *Shikara separates the Light and Dark Magic into different dimensions. Light is stored in the Ghibale Realm. Dark is stored in the Dretan Realm. *The Eraft Realm is created to be Shikara’s dominion. *Several other realms are said to be created, some of these realms will be the future dwelling place of the Etrion. *The House of Wirav is the first thing built in the Eraft Realm and will be the more literal home of Shikara. Between C1000-C2000 *Shikara, in his loneliness, spills his blood on the floor and gives rise to five sons: Aenor, Sien, Hilmesh, Psioa, and Zaether. *The five sons are given the authority to mold the Eraft Realm to their liking, which means giving it planets and features. *Aenor the Strong creates Solaris, a world of molten rock and fire that will be a testament to his might. *Sien the Patient creates Snotus, a small world of glaciers and ice. *Sien the Patient creates Chysius, a world of red sand and methane oceans. *Zaether the Wise creates Senzardir, a small world of rock and water oceans. *Hilmesh the Sinister creates a world of his own; the details of this world are unknown. *Zaether and Psioa the Kind create Urath, a larger world of barren rock. *Hilmesh plots the assassination of Aenor. He wishes to rule over the realms and his siblings. *Aenor defeats Hilmesh and as punishment, Hilmesh’s planet is reduced in size and forced to orbit Urath for eternity. Between C2000-C2900 *Psioa transforms his life force into power and energy. He uses this energy to create an abundance of plant and basic animal life on Urath. *This act is in defiance of Shikara’s highest command that they cannot create any form of life. Shikara acknowledges his children’s ability to rebel and fears they might rise against him. *The Creation War begins between Shikara and his sons. *With each blow dealt between Shikara and his sons, a star is born. This is the creation of stars in the Eraft Realm. *Shikara destroys Snotus. *The remnants of Snotus fall to the surface of Urath and create oceans, lakes, and rivers for life to adapt to. *Shikara is defeated by his sons and banished to the Dretan Realm. *Shikara’s life force is broken down and devolved into several smaller and weaker beings known as the Vephar, or demons. *Aenor the Strong creates Maladar, a world entirely of plant life. Maladar is a monument to Psioa who sacrificed himself to give birth to other life on Urath. *Zaether abandons Senzardir and directs his attention to Urath, a larger world with greater oceans, forests, and life. Category:Timeline